


В поисках удобства

by fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)



Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | макси и иллюстрации [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, ФБ-2020, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к макси «Do you want to fuck the future?».
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: fandom Flash Rogues 2020 | макси и иллюстрации [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879000
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	В поисках удобства

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you want to fuck the future?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748221) by [Alfa_kona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona), [fandom Flash Rogues 2020 (fandom_FlashRogues)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FlashRogues/pseuds/fandom%20Flash%20Rogues%202020). 



> Цитата:  
> «В итоге кое-как более-менее безопасный вариант секса они нашли (не считая периодических ледяных ожогов на Барри, но это уже детали, он всё равно быстро исцелялся, а Лен всё же умел думать головой даже во время секса, чтобы понять, когда не стоит продолжать лапать): положили одноместный матрац на пол, подложили под него какой-то материал, поглощающий вибрации (Лен бы многое отдал бы чтобы посмотреть на сцену, как Барри выпрашивал эту хреновину у своих умников и пытался объяснить, для чего та ему), и в общем можно было жить. Так Лен мог, когда контроль над криокинезом ослабевал, опустить ладони на каменный пол, замораживая тот, а не своего любовника, а вибрация сквозь поглощающий материал не доходила и не разрушала тот в конец».

  
[— full size —](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Rz4.jpg)


End file.
